Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations
|image name=Naruto_Shippudden_UNSG_box_PS3.jpg |english=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト- 疾風伝 ナルティメットストームジェネレーション |romaji=Naruto Shippūden: Narutimetto Sutōmu Generation |game system=Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 |series=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |japanese release=February 23, 2012 |english release=March 13, 2012 }} Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations is the sequel to Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. It was released on March 30th 2012 in Europe, March 13th in North America, and February 23rd in Japan for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and supports worldwide online matches. The game starts from the beginning of Naruto, from the Land of Waves Arc, all the way to the battles at the Five Kage Summit Arc, and also includes anime cutscenes from the Confining the Jinchūriki Arc. Gameplay While carrying several elements previously seen in the prequels, such as playing the story mode and online tournaments, the game shows several new features and changes. The battle system has been modified for faster gameplay. The game now implements a new status metre that limits the amount of substitution jutsu that can be performed. One of the new additions to the game is the "Beast Mode", also known as "Awakening Mode", in which a character transforms into a beast with stronger attacks should they be about to be defeated. For example, Part II Naruto Uzumaki would change into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode that enhances his abilities, while Part II Sasuke Uchiha would summon Susanoo, a massive ethereal warrior that aids him in combat. Players will also be able to use real collectible cards to unlock new content and gain advantages in the fights. The story mode is divided between both Part I and Part II from the series, respectively featuring the younger and older incarnations from the series' characters. The role-playing game elements from Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2's story mode were removed in favour of consecutive battles, thus reducing the time spent during the mode. Although it mainly focuses on Naruto Uzumaki's adventures, it features new sidestories lead by supporting characters such as Minato Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha that will expand their backgrounds. While the game covers both Part I and Part II, all of the characters created for the original episodes will be playable. New animated cutscenes will be used for the story mode. With 72 playable characters and 15 supports, the game includes the debut of the new Kage introduced in Part II, as well as Kakashi Hatake's team during his childhood. Few characters appear assisting such as Fū and Torune who are teamed up with Danzō Shimura. Development Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations was first announced by Namco Bandai Games in late June from 2011 in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump, promising the return of Part I characters, most notably Zabuza Momochi and Haku in response to their popularity within fans. With the addition of these characters, the staff comments the game will have a wider variety of battles than the previous game. The initial gameplay was modified during November 2011 to further balance the fights. The game's official website opened shortly afterwards. Producer Yusuke Sasaki commented the staff wanted to give combat a greater focus than its prequels. The term "Generations" was used, standing for "the ultimate ninja battle that crosses generations". The game is meant to satisfy the gamers' wishes and interests regarding the series according to Hiroshi Matsuyama, the president of CyberConnect2. Matsuyama also commented the story mode is different from Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, with Part II meant to have a different impact in the gamers. Studio Pierrot, the developer of the Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden anime series, aided CyberConnect2 in the making of new storylines to be featured in the game, resulting in new 60 minutes of created animation. On January 3, the demo release date was announced in the Jump Magazine. It was officially released January 24, 2012 on the Japanese PlayStation Store only. It contains 3 battles which are fighting Sasuke, Pain, and Tobi. The North American demo was released on the PlayStation Store on February 21st and on the Xbox Live Marketplace on February 28th with the same three battles, but with the option to choose between English and Japanese voices. In November 2011, Namco Bandai announced the game would be released in Japan on February 23, 2012. Pre-orders will included a CD soundtrack from the game and the prequels, Ultimate Ninja Storm and Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, under the title of composed by Chikayo Fukuda. Additionally, during following dates, the game was announced to be released in North America and Europe in March 13, 2012 and March 30, 2012, respectively, also by Namco Bandai. Like the Japanese version, the European port will include a CD soundtrack, promoting "the first official rap single of Killer B". Namco Bandai Europe also announced a card edition including 50 cards a poster with words from Masashi Kishimoto and 8 cards for online. The card edition was never released in the UK but those who pre-ordered the Card edition on Zavvi.com as it was a exlusive to Zavvi.com would recieve an "alternative bundle" packed with a A3 Poster, 2 booster packs and a starter pack with the video game. But the actual card edition was still released in other parts of Europe. Anime Cutscenes The anime cutscenes for the story mode of the game were produced by Studio Pierrot who are in charge of the anime. They worked very closely with CyberConnect2 to create new content that is considered anime canon (unless they contradict either it or the manga) with totally new scenes and new interpretations for the old ones with major or minor changes. The whole can be seen as an exclusive sixty-minutes OVA, each segment narrated save for the Tale of Killer B, which is more along the line of a music video than a storyline. * Tale of Naruto Uzumaki (2 cutscenes — 1, 2): Narrated by Hiruzen Sarutobi. * Tale of Sasuke Uchiha (2 cutscenes — 3, 4): Narrated by Hiruzen Sarutobi. * Tale of young Naruto Uzumaki (2 cutscenes — 5, 6): Narrated by Hiruzen Sarutobi. * Tale of Jiraiya (2 cutscenes — 7, 8): Narrated by Jiraiya. * Tale of Itachi Uchiha (2 cutscenes — 9, 10): Narrated by Tobi. * Tale of Zabuza Momochi and Haku (2 cutscenes — 11, 12): Narrated by Kakashi Hatake. * Tale of Minato Namikaze (2 cutscenes — 13, 14): Narrated by Minato Namikaze. * Tale of Kakashi Hatake (2 cutscenes — 15, 16): Narrated by Kakashi Hatake. * Tale of Gaara (2 cutscenes — 17, 18): Narrated by Gaara. * Tale of Madara Uchiha (2 cutscenes — 19, 20): Narrated by Tobi. * Tale of Killer B (5 cutscenes — 21, 22, 23, 24, 25): Recited by Killer B. Differences/Changes Some anime cutscenes of the game differ from the original anime scenes. Not only are the scenes changed, but also the colouring and lighting of some of the techniques are also lightly changed. For all cutscenes, there are rarely any blood and no amputation. Tale of young Naruto Uzumaki * In the first cutscene, instead of painting graffiti on the stone faces, Naruto paints his own face next to the Hokage faces. Tale of Jiraiya * In the second cutscene, Fukasaku and Shima are not present when Jiraiya faces the Six Paths of Pain. Tale of Zabuza Momochi and Haku * In the second cutscene, Zabuza's death is changed from being impaled by various weapons from Gatō's men to being beaten to death. Tale of Minato Namikaze * In the first cutscene, Kurama's chakra tempts Naruto to release it during his battle with Pain rather than the fox controlling him. As Naruto is launching several punches, they all miss instead of hitting Minato. * In both cutscenes, the background of where Minato talked with Naruto is an aurora like colour. Tale of Gaara * In the first cutscene, instead of Gaara protecting Sasuke from A's attack, he protects A from Sasuke's Amaterasu. * In both cutscenes, Gaara battles Sasuke one on one, with only Kankurō and Temari around him. * In both cutscenes, the bones of Sasuke's Susanoo are white. Playable Characters Parenthesis indicate character's Awakening Modes. Support-Only Characters * Anko Mitarashi * Kurenai Yūhi * Shizune * Tayuya * Kidōmaru * Jirōbō * Sakon and Ukon * Fū * Torune * Darui * C * Akatsuchi * Kurotsuchi * Ao * Chōjūrō Teams Parenthesis indicates what are the members of the teams: * A–B Combo (Killer B & A) * Aburame clan (Shino & Torune) * Adamantine Power (Tsunade & Hashirama) * Aiming for Sasuke (Sakura, Ino & Karin) * Akatsuki (three Akatsuki members) * All Boys (Sai & Sasuke) * Animal Lovers (Jūgo, Kiba & Shizune) * Apprenticeship Aspiration (Part I Sakura & Tsunade) * Artists (Deidara & Sasori) * "Best Friends" (Naruto & Sasuke) * Blade Masters (Suigetsu & Zabuza) * Bonds of Love (Asuma & Kurenai) * Boys on the Battlefield (Young Kakashi, Minato & Obito) * Brotherly Love (Sasuke & Itachi) * Byakugan Users (Neji, Hinata & Ao) * Camp Friends (Jūgo & Kimimaro) * Children of Prophecy (Naruto & Pain) * Chubby (Chōji, Akatsuchi and Jirōbō) * Chūnin Exam Supervisors (Shikamaru & Temari) * Curse Mark (any combination involving Sasuke, Jūgo, Anko and Sound Five members) * Cursed Ties (Orochimaru & Anko) * Dangerous Characters (Itachi & Kisame) * Duo of Fate (Minato & Masked Man) * Eat or be Eaten (Killer B & Kisame) * Eternal Friends (Shikamaru & Chōji) * Eternal Rivals (Guy & Kakashi) * Fastest in History (Minato & A) * From Anbu Black Ops (Kakashi, Yamato & Itachi) * Genes of the First Hokage (Hashirama, Yamato & Danzō) * Generations (Naruto & Part I Naruto) * God and Angel (Pain & Konan) * Grandmother and Grandchild (Sasori & Chiyo) * Gusty Master and Student (Part I Naruto & Jiraiya) * Five Kage Summit (any combination involving Gaara, A, Danzō Mei & Ōnoki) * Foundation Members (any combination involving Danzō, Sai, Fū & Torune) * Hebi (Sasuke and/or other Hebi members) * Hidden Cloud Ninja (any combination involving A, Killer B, Darui & C) * Hidden Mist (any combination involving Mei, Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Chōjūrō & Ao) * Hidden Rain Master and Student (Jiraiya, Pain & Konan) * Hidden Rock Natives (any combination involving Ōnoki, Deidara, Akatsuchi & Kurotsuchi) * Hokage & Aid (Tsunade & Shizune) * Hot-Blooded Master and Student (Lee & Guy) * The Hyūga Clan (Neji & Hinata) * Immortal Duo (Kakuzu & Hidan) * Inherited Necklace (Naruto, Tsunade & Hashirama) * Inherited Will (Shikamaru & Asuma) * Ino–Shika–Chō (Shikamaru, Ino & Chōji) * Jinchūriki (Naruto, Gaara, and Killer B) * Jiraiya's Apprentices (any combination involving Naruto, Minato, Pain & Konan) * Junior and Senior (Tobi & Deidara) * Kazekage's Group (Kage Arc Sand Siblings) * Leaf Chūnin (three of the Konoha 11 other than Naruto, Sasuke & Neji, Obito, and Part I Chūnin Shikamaru) * Leaf Genin (Naruto and two of the Konoha 11 other than Part I Chūnin Shikamaru) * Leaf Higher-Ups (any combination involving Kakashi, Yamato, Danzō, Tsunade, Guy, Asuma, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Tobirama, Hashirama, Minato & Shizune) * Leaf Jōnin (any combination involving Neji, Minato, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai & Shizune) * Leaf Peers (Naruto, and/or Sai, and two of the Konoha 11) * Leaf Sensei (any combination involving Kakashi, Guy, Asuma & Kurenai) * Leaf's Light and Shadow (Hiruzen & Danzō) * Legendary Guts (Naruto, Jiraiya & Minato) * The Legendary Sannin (all three Sannin) * Like Cats and Dogs (Karin & Suigetsu) * Love Triangle (Part I versions of Sasuke, Sakura & Ino) * Make-Out Comrades (Kakashi & Jiraiya) * Mangekyō Sharingan (Taka Sasuke, Itachi & Kakashi) * Masked Ninja (Tobi or Masked Man, Kakuzu & Haku) * Mature Women (any combination involving Tsunade, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Mei & Konan) * Medical Specialists (any combination involving Sakura, Tsunade or Shizune & Kabuto) * Mist Assasins (Zabuza & Haku) * Mist Ninja Swords (any combination involving Suigestu, Kisame, Zabuza & Chōjūrō) * Mizukage's Group (Mei, Chojuro & Ao) * Monster Strength (Sakura and Tsunade) * Mutual Respect (Jiraiya & Minato) * My Son's Enemy!? (Kakashi & Chiyo) * New Hokage's Group (Danzō, Fū & Torune) * New Jutsu Development Team (Naruto, Kakashi & Yamato) * Nostalgic Team Kakashi (Kakashi & two Part I Team Seven members) * Odd Beast and Scourge (Guy & Kisame) * Old Friends (Jiraiya & Tsunade) * Ones of Wind Nature (Naruto & Asuma) * Orochimaru Band (any combination involving Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo, Suigetsu & Sound Five members) * Parent & Child (Naruto & Minato) * Past Hokages (Any combination involving Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade & Danzō) * Powerful Tag Team (Sakura & Chiyo) * Puppet Masters (Sasori, Kankurō & Chiyo) * Raikage's Group (A, Darui & C) * Reanimation's Vessel (Part I Sasuke & Kimimaro) * Reliable Allies (Part I Kiba & Part I Kankurō) * Rivals in Love (Sakura & Ino) * Sages (Sage Naruto & Jiraiya) * The Sand Siblings (all three members) * Sarutobi Clan (Asuma & Hiruzen) * Sasuke Rescue Mission (any combination of the Part I versions of Naruto, Chūnin Shikamaru, Chōji, Neji & Kiba) * Secret Lovers (Naruto & Hinata) * Senju Siblings (Hashirama & Tobirama) * Shadow Women (Tsunade & Mei) * Sharingan (any combination involving Sasuke, Kakashi, Danzō, Itachi & Obito) * Snake and Tactician (Orochimaru & Kabuto) * Snake Cell (Orochimaru, Sasuke & Snake Cloak Kabuto) * Snake Masters (Orochimaru, Anko & Snake Cloak Kabuto) * The Sound Ninja Five (Kimimaro and two of the Sound Four) * Spectacle Ninja (any combination involving Killer B, Karin, Kabuto, Shino, Chōjūrō & Shizune) * Sublime Art (Itachi & Deidara) * Sweet Tooth Duo (Temari & Anko) * Taka (Taka Sasuke and other Taka members) * Taka and Hebi (Sasuke & Orochimaru) * Team Asuma (Asuma and two members of Ino-Shika-Cho) * Team Guy (Team Guy members) * Team Hiruzen (Hiruzen and two of the Sanin) * Team Kakashi (all three Team Kakashi members) * Team New Kakashi (any combination involving Naruto, Sakura, Sai & Yamato) * Team Kurenai (Team Kurenai members) * Team Seven (three Team Seven members) * Team 7 Captains (Kakashi & Yamato) * The Two, Grown up (Sage Naruto & Taka Sasuke) * Those Steeped in Darkness (Orochimaru, Sasuke & Kabuto) * Those Who Know Loneliness (Naruto & Gaara) * The Truth of the Uchiha (Taka Sasuke & Tobi) * Tsuchikge's Group (Ōnoki, Akatsuchi & Kurotsuchi) * Tsunade and Pupil (Tsunade, Sakura & Shizune) * Uchiha Clan (any combination involving Sasuke, Part I Sasuke, Itachi & Obito) * Utterly Gusty Master and Student (Naruto & Jiraiya) * Whiskered Warriors (any combination involving Hiruzen, Asuma, Killer B, A & Ōnoki) * Worthy Past Opponents (Young Kakashi & Obito) * Yamanaka Clan (Ino & Fū) Playable Stages * Konohagakure (Part I, Normal, Destroyed, Ruined) * Training Field (Day, Evening) * Grassy Waves Prairie * Forest of Death * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening) * Five Kage Summit Venue * Great Naruto Bridge * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Akatsuki Hideout * The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Forest of Dead Trees * Amegakure (Upper, Lower) * Chūnin Exams Stadium * Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena * Lookout Tower * Valley of the End (Clear Weather, Rainy Weather) * Bridge in the Land of Iron * Snowfield * Storm Cloud Ravine * Madara's Hideout * Site of Planetary Devastation * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Sunagakure Gate * Sunagakure * Mount Myōboku * Inn Town Trivia * There is a glitch that allows the player to go out of bounds. When a player using the air combo in the Chūnin Exams Preliminary Arena cancels and re-does the technique many times, they can go upstairs. * There is another glitch that allows the player to go out of bounds. If a player uses Orochimaru and hits the opponent with his technique in the Lookout Tower where the corner is made with the wall and the purple boundary, Orochimaru will end up going out of bounds and able to walk inside of the wall. * There is an interesting fact about the Lookout Tower stage. If a player successfully does a combo that sends the opponent flying (for example, Part I Naruto's forward/back combo) and it's directed at the purple boundary wall, the opponent will crash into the wall, stay there for several seconds, and then fall from the wall hit. If this happens, the opponent takes extra damage from hitting the wall. This is currently the only stage known where this can happen. * The North American/UK versions of the game incorrectly credits Brian Donovan as Tsunade's English voice actor in the intro sequence, as well as Nolan North for "Madara's" voice in Naruto and Sasuke's tale. * Strangely in the tale of Madara Uchiha, the player does not actually play as either Madara or Tobi. Instead, the other Akatsuki members are playable in this tale with Madara only appearing in opening cutscene while Tobi narrates the events and appears in the epilogue cutscene. * In the tale of Kakashi Hatake, Kakashi reveals that the bell test he used on Team 7 mirrored the training that he and the rest of Team Minato endured under their teacher. One change, however, is that Rin and Obito worked together to fight Minato. * If one looks at the Substitution item "Naruto's Answer Sheet" long enough, it will appear to spin in the opposite direction for a while then change back to its original rotation direction. * It was confirmed that the game shipped over 1 million copies around the world. * There is currently a bug that allows the user to utilise support-only characters in Training Mode, the characters being limited to their support attack and chakra shuriken techniques. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan is facing the wrong way but it was fixed in this game. External Links * Official Japanese Website